


Blue Skies & Butterflies

by Monobear



Category: Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Child from the Future, Children, F/F, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monobear/pseuds/Monobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the crew investigates a seemingly abandoned planet, they discover a little girl who reveals herself to be the child of Dandy and Meow, traveled back in time to save her parents - but, of course, it'll be a challenge enough for the two to adapt to having a kid, much less slowly falling in love with each other. And, simultaneously, the threat of the Golgol Empire is actually...threatening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Skies & Butterflies

It'd all seemed like a normal day. Just another exploration of a planet that seemed to be lifeless - typical stuff. For our three protagonists, it was enough to know that they weren't going to die/become zombies/something else horrible at the moment. That doesn't mean they weren't above complaining, however.

"We've been walking forever..." Meow whined, walking slowly behind the other two. "Why don't we go back to the ship, at least that's air conditioned..."

"We can't be sure there's not any life here." QT stated. "There've been sightings of an unknown species around here, and we probably should at least bring something, unless we want to go without food. Again."

"...You really know how to hit me where it hurts, don't you?" 

"Just a side-effect from data collected from being around you so long." QT chirped, cheerful as usual. "Anyway, I'm detecting a few signs of life nearby--"

"--which direction, QT?" Dandy took a quick glance around the area, raising a brow. "I don't see anything."

"It's getting closer--hang on, it's--there!" QT pointed towards some sort of metallic structure, where there appeared to be a shadow with faintly glowing eyes inside. The three instantly went towards it, and the creature backed up, audibly whimpering. 

"...It's okay, we're not going to hurt you..." Meow was the first to try to speak to the creature, who let out a gasp in response. "...?"

"--do you know that thing?" Dandy and Meow exchanged glances as Meow shook his head. The creature appeared to take a few cautious steps forward, the trio backing up as it did, just in case. Once the creature was in the light...

  


It was a little girl. Around the age of 7. She seemed mostly human - mostly - she had a tail and cat ears (under a hat that seemed to be quite similar to Meow's, but blue) - otherwise, she was simply a black-haired little girl with her hair in pigtails, wearing a blue t-shirt (that had a star on it) and a blue ruffled skirt, with small socks and mary jane shoes. "..."

  


"....." The trio were struck silent. QT began to roll over, and...the girl instantly hugged him.

"Uncle QT!" 

"--Uncle? I don't--how does she--...." QT paused for a moment - and being the smartest of the trio, seemed to catch on, judging by the expression on his monitor.

"...Did this kid wipe our memories?" Meow speculated, looking quite confused. "I mean, somehow she knows you--"

The girl reluctantly let go of QT and turned her attention to the other two. "...M..My name is Meko. I...um...I..." She began to tear up. "I missed you..."

"....whaaaat. --Meko, I don't...know you...?" Meow tilted his head. QT rolled up next to Meko, looking at the little girl.

"So should I inform them, or do you want to do it?" The robot asked. 

"Inform us of what?!"

The robot looked at the girl for a few moments, before staring at its companions as if they'd just missed the most obvious thing possible. "...Take a guess. Look at how she looks!"

"...She's cute?"

"Besides that."

Dandy and Meow responded by shrugging. Meko smiled a bit, as if she were used to this (and, of course, she was). 

"....As much as I hate to be the bearer of debatable-morality news, this little girl belongs to you two." QT looked up at them as their faces shifted into further confusion. "I mean, just look at her! It's like a crappy fanfiction writer took all the parts of you two that could be twisted to be cute and pushed them all together! In other words, Meko here is your daughter. Congratulations!"

"--Wait, wait, wait. You mean just one of us, right?" 

"Nope. Both of you."

Meko quietly nodded, tapping her fingers together. "...I'm sorry f-for just appearing right now l-like this..." She pulled her hat down over her eyes. "--I didn't know what time I'd end up, and..."

  


Both Meow and Dandy had gone pale from shock. QT resisted the urge to laugh. 

Dandy was the first to recover. "....wait, you mean in the future, I tap...that?" He pointed at Meow, who frowned.

"...you just had to think of _that_ first, didn't you?" Meow rolled his eyes. "Whatev--" Meko had run over to one of her fathers, hugging him, crying.

"--I missed you so much, papa..." Meko muttered. The cat twitched, unsure what to do at first, before he sighed and hugged Meko.

"It's alright, Meko. I'm here now."  The small girl smiled, letting out a small purr. QT finally released a small robotic giggle.

"Aren't you going to go join your family?" He asked, looking up at Dandy, who snorted.

"...'s probably a prank or somethi--" Aaaand now he was being hugged. "...Okay, okay, kiddo." 

"Dad...I missed you too!"

"--okay, no more crying, Meko..um...dad's here...for you..." This was, admittedly, a bit awkward. This girl was not Adelie, nor was she Erssime, but she'd instantly attached herself to the group and seemed to have no intention of leaving.

  


It was only a bit before the now group of four was back onboard the ship, Meko insisting on holding both of her father's hands the way there. Neither had the courage to object, although they refused to look at each other, perhaps out of awkwardness, or perhaps just because they didn't want to think about the other. "M-My name's Meko...w-well, it's really Myamewmya, but Dad just started calling me Meko." She giggled. Meow snorted.

"Yeah, that sounds like him. Not too surprising."

"--hey, not like I can pronounce your weird names--"

"They're not weird." Meow shook his head. "And you're how old, Meko?"

"Seven!"

"Jeez, that old?"

"...(i'm surprised she survived to the age of 7)..." QT muttered. Both of the new parents shot him a glare.

"Uncle QT, don't be mean...." Meko frowned. "I mean, I know you're a little robot bastard, just like Dad called you that one ti--"

QT almost immediately broke into laughter. "--Meko, you shouldn't repeat what your Dad says..." The cat looked up at the barely-holding-laughter-in Dandy, who shrugged as if to say 'whoops'.

"....aww, did I fuck up?"

"--PFFFHAHAHAHAHA."

"--Did your dad say that too?!"

"No, you did, Papa." That got even louder laughter. "...what's so funny?" The little girl tilted her head. 

"....just...don't repeat anything we say, Meko." Dandy barely recovered from that last laugh. "Especially not those words."

  


The trio would, later in life, give up on keeping her from repeating their foul language, leading to quite a few incidents where there was a little girl flipping people off in annoyance. Apparently, it never stopped being amusing.

  


"So...back to the important part." The group had gathered onto the couch, considering they now had to ask the question that was hanging over their heads. "Exactly why did you have to go back in time, Meko?"

"..." The small girl curled up a bit. "In...in the future...t-there's this...group that was chasing us...these really mean guys. They wanted to capture Dad real bad, and...t-they..t-they got onto the s-ship, and...Papa tried to hide m-me w-while everyone else handled it, and...there were a lot of loud noises...and screaming....and Papa didn't come back for me. Neither did Dad. Not even Uncle QT was around, or Aunt Honey. I w-was alone. I got r-really scared, and I...I u-used t-the woolongs we had around to get this..." She looked down at a watch on her left wrist. "...it let me go back in time, but I didn't know where I'd end up, b-because it was cheap, so it was a big risk, but..."

"--shh. Shh. We understand." Meow had already gotten attached to Meko, it seemed, considering that he was hugging her to calm her down and kissed the top of her head. The other two's faces had shifted towards the sympathetic as the little girl spoke as well.

"....hey, let me in on the hug, I'm her dad." Meko dragged her other father into the hug, as she let out a shaky sigh.

  


This was going to be a long babysitting job.

And everyone could only hope that the little girl could live through it.


End file.
